In Retrospect
by R for Rebel
Summary: Simple Jarlos: "In retrospect, spin the bottle had been a bad idea." Bad summary, M for slashy fluff and suggestive themes.


There was a long sloshing noise from the bathroom as a cup of mouth wash was splashed back and forth in one James Diamond's cavernous mouth. He retched slightly, clearing his throat, and then spit the alcoholic based liquid into the sink and down the drain. He grinned at his reflection, and then turned his eyes in the mirror toward the figure in the door frame.

"That was super attractive, James," The short Latino boy in the entrance snorted.

James gave a sideways look in his direction, wiping his mouth with a towel. "Thanks. I try."

He took the cup he was holding, a tiny amount of spearmint mouth wash glistening in the bottom, and placed it on the ledge. "Besides, if I didn't wash these babies-" He grinned again, exposing his straight pearly whites- "Mrs. Knight would have you pin me to the floor and do it for me. We do NOT need a repeat performance of you and Kendall." He gave a chuckle, running a comb through his knotty mane of chocolaty hair, before freezing and starting to laugh again.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! HAHAHAhahahaha…Oh dear God, that's good stuff…" He wiped a tear away.

Carlos Garcia had a sudden but not entirely unwanted thought about how James would feel, thrashing around under him as he tried to-

He shock the thought away in embarrassment, trying to mentally cool the insta-wood that seemed to have popped up in his baggy night pants. Glancing up, he came face to face with James wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively in the mirror, his black comb poised above his head.

"Morning wood?"

The Latino tried to smirk to hide his blush, but ended up rolling his eyes in fake exasperation. "_Madre de Dios_, yeah, you pervert."

He sauntered past the tall teen into the smallish restroom, sliding more than actually walking. As James popped a piece of gum in his mouth, he couldn't help getting an eyeful of Carlos' swaying bum in the three paneled mirror, and his head started feeling kind of light.

James had a great weakness for hips and everything that clung to them. That included firm booties and on occasion 'the hanging gardens'. Incidentally, his _best friend _had, and couldn't help wiggling, his very pert set every time he walked.

James found more than that kind of attractive about Carlos. The smaller boy was bubbly and sweet. His heart was made of pure, untarnished gold, and even when he did something wrong, he always tried his best to make it right. He was a good listener; from ranting about weekend flings to heavier topics like James' insecurities, Carlos never judged, and was always ready for long, protective hugs and soft encouragement. The boy was all big ideas and big brown eyes and big lopsided grins. He felt a twinge of something he couldn't place as he thought about Carlos. Only a few feet from his most important friend, who was meticulously trying to slip in his left contact and sticking his tongue out between those pouty lips in concentration, he couldn't help remembering back a few nights ago-

_Spin the bottle had been, in retrospect, a bad idea. It spelled trouble for all parties involved, and they all kind of felt that after the fact. Boredom is a curse, and the boys had been desperate to do something. A few calls and a plate of dinosaur chicken later, the boys, Camille, Jo, and surprisingly enough, the Jennifer's, where all sitting in a circle next to the Palm Woods pool, a stripped, cracked beer bottle spinning lazily in the midst of them. It had been dark and warm that night, with a clear sky and twinkling with stars. The perfect night, James remembered thinking, for some lip-teasing. It had been Carlos' turn, and he had given the bottle a quick tap with his finger. James saw him eyeing one of the Jennifer's, and he smiled, knowing it was only a few more spins before it landed on her._

_But somewhere along the line, someone had miscalculated. The bottle had landed on him; the thin, brown neck of the bottle pointing straight at pretty boy and tonsil-tennis master James Diamond._

_Kendall had looked kind of taken aback, and Logan screwed up his face into the funniest look, while the girls started cat-calling and wolf whistling. Carlos had looked so…lost. He really had no clue what he should do. And it had just gotten more-James didn't have a good word for it, but he guessed 'odd' sufficed-from there. He remembered having an 'out-of-body', watching himself stretch over the bottle, place both hands sturdily on the concrete, and reaching his lips for Carlos'. He had no clue what compelled him so hurriedly to reach for the tiny Latino, but he had the sense Carlos meet him towards the end, reaching the extra inch and connecting their lips in a close lipped kiss._

_And then he was in his body again, and it was like someone had set off a billion fireworks. Every part of him was alive and pulsing and bright. There was a sense of burning, like a fire was coursing between their lips, and James' head felt clouded by smoke and clear with surprise all at the same time._

_Then it was over. They separated, opening their eyes and staring at each other as they slowly backed away. Carlos looked like he was filled with a passion inside, making his eyes fill with mischief and an uncanny shakiness. As they had resumed their seats, James had realized it was deathly quiet. If he hadn't already been blushing an embarrassing shade of red, he was certain he would have been right then._

_Camille, smiling ear to ear, toke hold of the bottle's neck and spun it. "My turn."_

-when they had kissed. He shivered in remembrance. God, his lips-

"James?"

"Yeah?" The tall boy asked, startled. His eyes connected with the tan boy's brown irises in the mirror.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Carlos asked, resting his head on his hand and smiling at him. His hair un-jelled, hanging loosely an inch or two above his raised brows, and wearing only a simple white tank top and thin briefs, he looked so…kissable. James resisted the urge to push him onto the counter.

"You."

There was a shocked silence that inflated in the air between them. James wanted to slap himself upside the head. He obviously couldn't mentally multitask. Carlos looked down into the sink. A pink blush ghosted his checks, matching his lips and ears in shade.

And before James could do anything or right his slip,_ he_ was the one being pushed onto the counter, a pair of fire-hot lips attached to his own. He felt the tingly burn again as Carlos worked and melded their lips together; felt the fireworks blazing and flying all over. And when they broke apart, the burn was still there.

"Oh, wow…" Carlos was leaning against the adjacent wall, big brown eyes wide open and cheeks three different shades of red. "I'm…pretty sure I, um…didn't mean for that to happen."

They stood awkwardly for only a moment before James said, a bit hurriedly. "You won."

"What?" Carlos asked, worried.

"You not only succeeded to take my breath away, but also my gum." The tall boy gave a chuckle.

The short Latino gave an experimental chew and blushed.

"Aha…mint. Do you, erm, want it back?"

James gave a bark of laughter. "Sure, why not?"

With that, he stepped toward Carlos, propped the boy's face on his hand, and gave him one, long kiss, reminiscing in the embers of the kiss they had just shared. Stepping back, he clicked the squishy substance.

"Next time, Carlito," he said, ruffling Carlos' hair as he walked past and into the bedroom. "Buy me dinner."


End file.
